Costume Party
by PhantomTwilighter2009
Summary: Yugi decides to throw a Halloween party for Yami and the other hikari's decide to get involved!  What happens when you take candy soda costumes ancient Egyptian spirts  you get full blown madness!  YAOI WARNING!


**Hey people! What's up? Alright, so some of you people may know me from my other stuff, but this is my first time writing a Yu-Gi-Oh fan fic! I'm beyond excited to write this story, mainly because I used to practically worship this show when I was little and I still love, not nearly as much, but it's still cool to watch, and the fact that it's going to be based on one of my favorite holidays: Halloween! As some of you may know, I love to write holiday base fics so I wanted to write this one in honor of Halloween because I've done one for Christmas, New Year's, and one that was loosely based for Valentine's Day and now I'm doing one for Halloween. And I'm done rambling so I hope you guys enjoy this! Also, WARNING: contains YAOI! I repeat: THIS FIC CONTAINS YAOI! If you don't like it, don't read it and if you send me flames about it, I'll send one right back at ya! And I realized something…**

**Yami-Hikari ()**

**Hikari-Yami {}**

**They will be in bold just to warn you guys. They do have a mind link and that is what that whole system is for…I'm officially done talking now!**

**Costume Party**

Yugi was so excited! Halloween was almost here and the young duelist could hardly wait! Besides Christmas, Halloween was his favorite holiday, not because he got candy, which he didn't mind, but because he loved the special feeling in the air. It meant that fall was here and he enjoyed the crisp smell of freshly fallen leaves, the feeling of being outside when it was cold and then feeling the sun's warm rays on his face, plus, this year was going to be extra special: this was the first Halloween Yugi was going to be able to celebrate with Yami!

When he had first explained the holiday to the ancient pharaoh, all Yami did was give him and odd look, obviously confused about why kids ran around in silly costumes and asking for candy. _"Well, it originally didn't start out that way,"_ Yugi had explained,_ "It started years ago, actually, in Europe. On All Hollow's Eve, people believed that spirits of the dead had the power to walk the Earth, so in order to appease the spirits, the family members and other members of the village would set out food, or __**treats**__, for the spirit and if they didn't, the spirits would play a nasty__** trick**__ on them. Also to protect themselves, the people would dress up, usually wearing masks and different clothing, so that they could confuse the spirits so that they wouldn't be harmed."_

After the short speech, the confused Yami seemed to understand what the holiday was about, but he still had a few questions that needed to be answered. _"But from what I've seen on the television, people say that is when witches and…Satanists come out and do harmful things to innocent people. How can you possibly enjoy a holiday like that?"_

Yugi had to admit that Yami had a point; other people used Halloween as an advantage and as an excuse to harm others, but he still felt the need to explain, yet again. _"You see, some people use the holiday as an excuse to do harm onto others who just want to have fun and go trick or treating. And witches aren't bad people, well the vast majority aren't. Satanists though…you should steer clear from. So, you see, it's a fun holiday, but a few select people seem to want to spoil it by doing something wrong. You can enjoy it, but you just have to be careful who you're around."_

Yami still seemed a little unconvinced, but he just shrugged it off and went back to whatever he had been doing previously before their conversation. Still, Yugi hoped that he could show his best friend that Halloween could be spent having fun, instead of hiding underneath the covers and being afraid of every little noise that popped up.

Sighing, the boy tapped his fingers on the counter that sat in the game shop. He was currently looking after it because his grandfather had received a call that an old friend of his had been put into the hospital and he had to leave the shop immediately and with nobody else close enough, he dumped it on Yugi. Not that the teen minded; he just wished that today wasn't the slowest day on the face of the planet. So far, only a couple of people had come in and he had finished his homework nearly an hour ago! _Perhaps I can just close up early…it's not like anybody will notice._ Deciding that closing up early was the best thing to do, Yugi checked the register, locked it, and walked over to the door so that he could flip over the sign so it said 'Closed'.

He turned out the lights and headed towards the house part of the shop. Yami was sleeping on the couch, a scary movie was on the TV and he had probably gotten bored with it. "Jeez, Yami, doesn't anything scare you? This movie would freak me out for weeks!" Yugi muttered to himself, slowly taking the remote out of his yami's grasp so that he could change the channel. As odd as it was, Yugi wasn't much of a fan for horror flicks; his friends especially thought it was weird since he loved Halloween and going through all sorts of haunted houses, even if he did hide his face into Yami's shirt…

For Yugi, he just didn't understand why people would want to watch some deformed guy chase around a bunch of people and kill them, or watch a poorly made ghost movie with horrible acting to boot. But, then again, he had only seen a couple of horror movies so he really couldn't make a fair judgment on whether or not all horror films were cheesy and gory.

Yami heard a familiar voice muttering something, but he had no desire to wake up so he chose the next best thing: **(**You better not change that channel. I was watching that.**)**

"Oh yeah, Yami, you were totally watching it. Explain to me how you do that with your eyes shut." Yugi teased. He thought it was hilarious that the pharaoh was too lazy to actually talk to him, but he didn't care; he liked using their mind link, which he thanked Ra every single day for after Yami had gained his own body. It kept certain conversations private and that's how the two liked it.

**(**I'm just resting my eyes, aibou. Plus, I am a man of many talents; I can see without opening my eyes.**)**

"Explain to me then…what exactly is going on in the movie right now."

**(**A zombie is chasing after a girl.**)**

Yugi looked over at the TV and was startled when it showed that a girl was in fact being chased by a zombie. _Has he memorized this movie or something?_ "Fine, you can keep watching it, but I'm going to go upstairs and call Ryou." He huffed, moving towards the stairs.

**(**Why do you want to talk to Bakura's hikari? I want to talk to my hikari!**) **Yami's thoughts whined childishly. He didn't want his aibou to leave him alone downstairs all alone! It wasn't because he was afraid of the movie, he was actually really enjoying it, but he liked it when Yugi was close to him; it just felt nice.

"I need to talk to him about the party." Yugi answered, covering his mouth. He just screwed up big time! He, Ryou, Malik, Joey, and Seto had been planning on throwing a huge surprise Halloween party at the Kaiba Mansion for all of the ancient spirits. They had been planning it since the first day of October and he had let his tongue slip!

**(**Whatever.**) **Was Yami's only response. He had no idea what party Yugi was talking about, but maybe it was something for school, or for some friend. Opening his eyes, his dark crimson eyes caught a glimpse of the boy's tiny body running up the stairs. _What is he in such a hurry to call Ryou? It's not like his very life depends on it._ Sitting up, the spirit ran his fingers through his disheveled hair and walking into the kitchen; he hadn't eaten since breakfast and it was nearly 4 o'clock already. It wasn't like he needed food to stay alive, but he did get hungry and thirsty and he also just loved the taste of food. Well, everything except for fish. Yami couldn't understand how Yugi could eat it all the time! He had figured that he must have eaten it when he was a pharaoh, he lived by the Nile River after all, but he couldn't remember ever liking it.

^.^

"You what?" Ryou shouted into the phone. He couldn't believe that Yugi almost ruined the surprise party. Luckily he had called him than calling Seto; he would have hunted down Yugi and probably gut him out!

"I know it sounds bad, but he doesn't suspect a thing. He's still totally oblivious. How about Bakura? Does he suspect anything?" Yugi asked, sitting on his bed with his cell phone to his ear. If Bakura had figured out about the party, they would just have to scrap the idea because he would tell Marik and Yami about it within a matter of minutes!

"No, Bakura still doesn't know anything and that is how it's going to stay until this weekend." Ryou sighed.

"Alright, at least he doesn't know yet. I'm sorry I nearly ruined everything! It just slipped out, but he just seemed to shrug it off. Are we going to be meeting at Seto's house after school tomorrow?"

"That was the plan, but I think we may have hit a small snag with that."

"Oh no, what happened? Did something happen to Malik? Is anybody injured?" Yugi was pulling questions off the top of his head. He doubted that one of his friends was hurt; he would have received a very frantic phone call if somebody was hurt.

"Joey called me and told me that Mokuba was having a sleepover with a bunch of his friends. It would just be way too hard to concentrate with a bunch of children running around." Ryou explained quietly. His yami had come out of the bedroom, where he had been taking a small nap and Bakura had the most annoying habit of listening in on every phone conversation that Ryou was having. "Yugi, can I call you back? Bakura woke up and I need to start dinner."

"Sure. I'll give Malik a call and let him know what's going on. We can talk tomorrow during school; how about at lunch?" Yugi suggested. He could hear that Bakura was up; he could hear his breathing on the other line and he had to hang up the phone and fast! Saying a quick good bye, he hung up the phone, deciding that he could call Malik a little later. Right now, he just wanted to see Yami. That, and he wanted to make sure that he hadn't set the kitchen on fire.

Heading down the stairs, he felt a smile spread across his face; he had a wonderful feeling about this party! _Yami is going to have such a great time! Seto has decided to go all out, even though the party is meant for people who he really doesn't like. Thank God for Joey! He was actually able to convince Seto to hold the party at his mansion. _

"What are smiling about, aibou?" Yami questioned. He was still standing in the kitchen, debating on what he and Yugi should eat for dinner. He couldn't help but notice the grin that was on his face and he wanted to know what was making him so happy.

"Can't I just be in a good mood? Besides, seeing you always puts me in a good mood." Yugi giggled, placing a quick kiss on Yami's cheek.

**Alright, I've decided that there are going to be a couple of chapters to this story. It just feels right to end it here, despite it being so short. So, make sure you keep track of this! There will be two more chapters and the next one is basically the whole gang going costume shopping! It's going to be epic and I'm excited to write it. **

**^.^ **


End file.
